


From Traken With Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. (Our Nyssa is a little more... uh... trampy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Traken With Love.

Nyssa of Traken walked into the TARDIS control room with a mischievous smirk on her face and an almost obscenely short skirt on low cut top on. She saw her 'target' sitting in the chair in the room.

"Hello Tegan."

She said cheerfully as she began moving around the console, acting as if she was checking the instruments and gadgets. In fact she was...giving Tegan a Show, with all her bends and leans forward.  
"G'Day Nyss."

Tegan’s response was lightly spoken, kindly almost. She had seen the girl's outfit and smiled just a little, her smile widening as Nyssa bent over the controls. 

"Are you trying to tease me, little one?"  
"Whatever could you mean Tegan?"

Nyssa asked in a child-like voice.  
"I'm sure you know... you little minx."  
Nyssa smiled innocently and walked round the console so she was directly in front of Tegan and then...lent so far over the console that her short skirt rode right up her legs and left her thin lacy pantie covered ass on full view for Tegan. Tegan had smirked slightly, moving to lean forward enough to lightly smack her hand against Nyssa's backside. 

"Naughty girl."  
Nyssa flinched slightly and purred. That hadn't been the reaction she had expected but it had turned her on just as much.

"Again"

She breathed, almost begging.   
"Are you sure, little one?"  
"Yesssss."

Nyssa breathed.

"That was such an erotic feeling...please spank me again…"  
Tegan snorted softly, but did as she was asked. Nyssa mewed with each spank*

"Oooooo Tegan I'm such a bad girl...I'm getting wet from this."  
"Prove it."  
"How?"  
"Meet me in the bedroom."

Came the reply, Tegan glancing back only the once before heading through the corridors. Nyssa hurriedly followed Tegan to their shared bedroom.

"So...how do you want me to prove to you that you've got me all wet?"

She asked once they were in the bedroom.   
"Strip."

One word. That was all Tegan said. All the same she knew Nyssa would do it. Nyssa purred and began to slowly, ever so slowly undress. Tegan smiled and waited silently. Nyssa kept her eyes locked on Tegan's as she stripped. Not breaking eye contact for one moment until she was stood completely naked in front of the Australian air hostess. Tegan smiled again and beckoned the girl closer. Nyssa walked coyly over to her.

"See… I'm dripping wet… "  
Tegan moved to caress her inner thigh gently. 

"Yes... yes, you are."  
"I'm a bad girl.”  
"My bad girl."  
Nyssa purred at this. Tegan smiled, pulling her closer slowly. 

"Sit down, little one."  
"Where? on the floor, the bed, a seat... or on your pretty face?"  
"On the bed, my darling."  
Nyssa did as she was asked but mock pouted.

"Awwww I was hoping for the last option."  
"I'm sure we can try that later."  
"What are we going to do first?"  
"First... you are going to let me take complete control of you...."  
Nyssa mewed and nodded.

"Yes Mistress Tegan."  
"Good girl."

Tegan murmured, locking the girl's wrists over her head, her touch gentle. 

"Any problems?"  
Nyssa shuck her head.

"No Mistress Tegan."  
"Good girl."  
Nyssa mewed submissively. Tegan smiled and kissed her again.   
"Ready baby girl?"  
"Fuck yes Mistress."

Nyssa breathed.  
Tegan smiled, lowering her lips over the girl's naked body, her lips closing around first one nipple, then the other, suckling firmly. Nyssa began panting heavily at this.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yes Mistress."

Nyssa mewed.

"But please tease them with your tongue a little…"   
Tegan smiled and moved to lick the girl's breasts.  
"My....my nipples.... flick them with your tongue…"

Nyssa begged. Tegan did exactly as asked. Nyssa mewled loudly and before long her nipples were hard like bullets. Tegan smiled and began to kiss her way lower.  
"Oh Tegan!"

Nyssa yelled.

"I love you!"  
"I love you too baby girl."  
Nyssa was about to say something else when Tegan's lips found a sensitive patch of skin and she bucked and yelped with pleasure.  
"You like that baby?"  
"Yesssss.."  
Nyssa was openly mewling now. Tegan smiled, gently pressing inwards. Nyssa began panting. 

"Gods....I always thought such pleasure was sinful…"  
"Not at all baby girl."  
"Mmmm I had to pay for it back on Traken…."  
"Then you got lucky, didn't you baby?"  
"Hhmmm?"  
"You don't have to pay me..."  
Nyssa smiled.

"Good...because I don't think I could afford you…"

She teased.  
"The term, snowballs chance in hell comes to mind."  
"Because you'd be so expensive or because you are not for sale?"  
"Not for sale baby... I'm all yours."  
"Then take me…"  
"You sure baby?"  
"Yes my love…"  
Tegan smiled, pressing inwards firmly. Nyssa bucked and mewled. Tegan smirked and set a pace, fast enough that Nyssa fought to keep up with her, then she upped her pace. Nyssa grasped at the head rest.

"Sweet Moons Tegan...I can barely keep up with you…"

She panted.   
"That's kinda the point."

Tegan smirked and sped up again. Nyssa mewed wildly.

"Tegan...Oh Gods Tegan Jovanka...Marry me!!!"

Nyssa cried out.   
"Only if you cum for me baby girl."  
Nyssa mewled and came apart. Panting breathlessly in Tegan's ear.

"Marry me.... marry me.... please.... marry me."  
"Yes. My darling. I will."  
Nyssa purred.

"Can I sit on your face now??"  
"Would you like to, my sweet?"  
"Oh yes…"  
"Then do."  
Nyssa mewed and rolled them over before slithering up Tegan's body and perching herself hovering just over Tegan's face. Tegan smiled and slowly pulled Nyssa down and into her mouth. Nyssa let out a long low gasp. Tegan smiled, gently suckling on her lover's cunt even as Nyssa quivered and moaned, then did the exact same thing again. Nyssa mewled and quivered again.

 

"Oooh yess tease me Tegan...Suck on my cunt, then stop and let me think about it then do it again..."  
Tegan smirked slightly but did exactly as was asked of her. Nyssa mewled as she was 'tortured' by Tegan the suckling sometimes lasting only for a second and then a long gap before it started again. Tegan smiled and slowly upped her pace.   
"MMmmmm You bitch"

Nyssa mewed lovingly at Tegan as she teased and tormented her with pleasure. Tegan smirked and upped her pace again.  
"Have you no Mercy for a poor innocent girl?"  
Nyssa had asked, entirely teasingly. Tegan's only response was to speed up further.   
"Ohhhh what kind of girl do you think I am?"  
Tegan's response was to, yet again, speed up. Nyssa mewled and came apart rolling off of Tegan.

 

"What kind of girl do you think I am treating me like that."

She said breathlessly and teasingly with a glint in her eye.   
"My sexy girl?"

Tegan teased. Nyssa giggled and smiled, curling into Tegan’s side with a content sigh.   
“I love you Teag…”  
“Love you right back, Nyss.”  
Tegan smiled, kissing her softly.   
“Get some rest, I get the feeling the Doctor will drag us into some fresh chaos later…”


End file.
